The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Radio link failure (RLF) is a common phenomenon in radio access networks when a radio channel signal strength is too weak to continue with an application. Radio link failure is a local event detected by the user equipment immediately, and network nodes find out about it later. Hence, radio link failure is usually dealt locally by the user equipment. In case of radio link failure, release of signalling resources leads to discontinuation of the application.